


Stars

by idc



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc/pseuds/idc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idle thought of the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

The beach was empty, with only moonlight illuminate it. Two men walked along the shore.

Li looked up to the stars above. "Hey, Nick," he said. "Do you ever have strange thoughts like... What if the sky is actually just a dome, and the stars are just a pretty twinkling wallpaper?"

"What are you talking about, silly." Nick said affectionately. "We've gone to the moon and back. I'm pretty sure nobody crashed into any wall in the sky,"

"Hmm." Li dozed off. Nick looked at him. Sometimes Li had this far off look on his face, lost in his own world. Nick thought it was adorable.

"Here," Nick offered his hand and Li took it. They walked the rest of the beach holding hands.


End file.
